


*D* OOM

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: Slayer Slaying Super Sexy Sluts





	1. Hell Knight

The sound of gunfire filled the toxic Martian air, mingled with screams of agony as rounds tore into foes.

The nameless, faceless warrior, clad in impenetrable armour, deep forest green in color, carved a blood filled path through the hoards of Hellspawn that dared to stand in his way.

A demon, eyes glowing a hateful orange, snapped and howled as the warrior planted one boot on its chest, other slamming down with inhuman force to reduce its head to a spray of red viscera.

Onward the man known as The Doom Slayer marched, relishing every single moment of combat against his eternal foes, through fist and gun and blade did he leave nothing but heaps of broken bone and rended flesh in his wake.

A towering monstrosity, body rippling with muscle, it vulgarity shown in its bosom layed bare, stomps forth, hands alight with blazing fire, the eyeless face stretched out in a lipless grin.

The Slayer leaps aside as the Knight drives one fist into the ground, waves of heat rolling off the shockwave produced.

It howls, arms spread in invitation for the Slayer to attack, who with great eagerness sends his knee hurtling into the monsters gut.

It ignores the pain, wrapping clawed hands around his leg and pivoting, releasing its holt to propel the Hell Walker into a wall that dents from the impact.

The sight of her kinds mortal enemy, the bane of all her peoples existence, layed prone and dazed, her fangs glint as they are slathered in spittle.

She leaps atop him, one paw on his throat, other tearing at the armour that covers him.

He struggles, oh yes does he fight, but she is stronger, each time he tries to push her away she again overpowers him.

She could have easily torn off his head, presented before The Icon and be hailed the greatest of all Hell, but she seeks not to just kill him.

Nay, she desires to _Dominate him_

 ~~~~Make him feel helpless and without power, make him know at long last how woefully frail he is compared to her.

She has him now, nude and bare and vulnerable.

The look in his eyes is hatred, but also confusion, confusion and fear.

He was afraid of her!

Her crotch, which had been grinding needily against one of his thighs drips with arousal and desire.

A throaty laugh escapes the Knight as its hand grips the Slayers jaw, standing up, turning around and dropping right down on his face.

He moans, the sound muffle as her cunt lips kiss his mouth, hips shaking as she groans, sensation of his forced Cunnulingus causing the Knight to hump his face harder.

Seeing no real option beaides to let the Demon have its fun, the Slayer prods her hot wetness, taste heavy and almost spicy.

She growls with approval as the organ stimulates her insides, one hand messaging her jiggling tits, the other wrapped around the base of the Slayers rapidly hardening shaft.

It extends, grows to be at least a foot or more long, twitching as the Knight flicks her own tongue over the heads glands. 

He moans louder, the vibrations making the Knight giggle in the way they tickle.

Mouth open wide, the Knight slides the first inch of his cock into her throat, mastery of her body allowing it to be taken with gagging.

The sounds of pleasure he makes continue as he feels her throat muscles hug and squeeze his cock, the sensation akin to penatrating a jar filled with heated jelly.

She grins wider at these noises, staring to rock her hips in time to the thrusts in her mouth, the two groaning as they suck and lick each other.

Despite her best efforts, The Knight cannot help but enjoy the musk of the Slayer, the way his massive cock slides in and out of her mouth oddly pleasant, his fingers digging into her plump cheeks as he maps out her cunt.

In no time at all is she breathing hard, panting around the dick that had turned her throat a fleshlight as she reaches her limit.

The Slayer quickens his thrusting as a rush of hot juices coat his face, the Knight not realizing until after that she wanted it.

She wanted him to cum in her mouth, fill it with his warm seed, taste his semen as it is shot into her gullet.

Her wish is granted, the Slayers balls tighten, length twitching and spasming as ropes of hot white gush free, she purring like a massive kitten as each shot is gulped down.

She dismounts, turns back around to observe his still rock hard cock, with a dribble of his cum on her mouth does she drop back down, his girth sliding all the way to the hilt.

Her mouth opens wide, shuddering all over as his length seems to not so much as find her g spot as it does seem to stroke and kiss and lick into, wave after wave of unfiltered euphoria rolling over her as she bounces atop the Slayer.

He himself moans and groans as her almost painfully tight walls rub and massage his rock hard cock, tip in her womb and prodding her sensitive spots in a way that leaves the Knight breathless.

She is so caught up in enjoying herself, she is caught off guard when he pushes atop her, unable to do anything but wrap her legs around him and moan, the wet slapping of his balls against her pussy echoing as she is pounded with mind numbing force.

Her bliss filled mind wonders where this sudden burst of strength came from, for now he has her pinned and unable to do much save give in and let her cunt be used.

His fingers tweak her erect nipples harshly, their mouths locked in a messy kiss.

No less than mewling and whimpering with ecstasy, she cums again, her slit fluid helping lube up his dick so it can slide in and out easier.

If she had eyes they would be rolled up in her skull, feeling as he tenses, hands carving angry lines into his back as his cum is pumed right into her womb, a roar of grand love reverberates as she goes limp.

The Slayer pulls out, his semen leaking from her cunt, chest with breasts jiggling in time to her heavy breathing.

The Slayer grins at this, happy in the fact she fell for his ruse.

Each piece of his armor is placed back on, his control over it having allowed the Knight to think she had bern able to destroy it, when in reality the Slayer had willed it to pop off when pulled on.

Covered once more, he leaves her where she lay, unaware that she was currently thinking a thought, the only coherent one she could form.

_I'll kill him some other day._


	2. Imps

Onward does the Hell Walker trek, behind him the remnants of his most recent clash with The Icon's children, a grin playing on his scar strewn face as he enters one of the Mars bases constructs.

Gore litters near every surface, and hunched over one pile was a trio of demons.

One observes him with her fire red eyes, two compatriots hunched defensively over their mealm

While nowhere near as mighty as the Knight, Imps were still vicious monsters, speed and agility allow them to keep pace with foes easily.

They bare their needle thin fangs, one with fire in her hand, not attacking but ready to do so should the need arise.

A agreement between the four.

The Slayer leaves them alone, they leave him alone.

One that he would never uphold, for he charges them, the closest shrieking as she lobs superheated plasma, Slayer dodging each as he grabs the closest by the neck.

She braces, ready to be annihilated by her peoples greatest enemy, instead widening her eyes as one hand begins to roughly toy with her breasts.

She knows not how to react, neither do her sisters, who had frozen in fear at the sight of what all of Hell came to view as the physical representation of limitless power and rage.

Held in his unbreakable grip, the demon cannot help but moan at his fondling, writhing and mewling as his armoured fingers touch her most tender spots 

Behind her the other imps look on, the more logical of the two wondering what to do, the irrational one a bit jealous her sister was getting all the attention 

The Slayer, having had his fill of just touching, wills his cod peice to slide away, all three monsters letting out gasps of surprise as his cock flops free, the lustful of them adding a purr to the end of her shocked noise at the sight.

It is this one that makes the first move, inching toward him and looping one arm arpund his leg, other tentatively trailing her finger over one of the stiffs thick veins.

It was hard as diamond, twitching at the contact as she curls her hand around the base, serpentine tongue tracing wet lines up and down its underside, at once hooked to the taste as she pulls one massive orb into her mouth.

The Slayer sets the imp in his hand down, eyes behind his visor locked on the one who with no hesitation had begun to service him.

Soon is she joined by another, this one running her lips over the tip, third positioning herself to start teasing parts of his length that the other two did not.

In no time at all are the three licking and sucking his enormous rod, their snarls of enjoyment echo as the Slayer looks on in pleasure filled satisfaction.

Soon do his hips start to involuntarily thrust, the one making his testicles shine with her kisses and licks feel them tense, this the only real warning the demons get before his girth spasms erratically, long strands of sticky hit white coating their faces and chests.

One nuzzling his dick with her cheek, she pumps it as fast as possible, working free more into the open mouths of her sisters, who relish every drop of salted cream they are given.

Unable to contain themselves, one falls onto all fours, fingertips spreading her dripping snatch open, Slayer wasting no time in easing himself inside, tight, hot walls massaging his length wonderfully.

The Imp groans in pleasure, soon is her vision obscured by the cunt of one if her sisters, which she delves her tongue into with eagerness.

The third of them slides under the Slayer, mouth still around his balls, fingers stroking and prodding her wet hole.

All three moan as they pleasure each other, wet slurping and flesh slapping flesh filling the air, any and all fear the Imps felt replaced by burning lust, this fervor making the vicious spawn of Hell now nothing more than a trio of cock hungry sluts.

Bouncing under him, one purrs, the vibrations felt by the one being licked, third having moved up to let her sisters hands takeover, the pair of them fondling each others boobs, all of the steadily growing closer to unraveling at the seams.

If on cue, the Slayer feels the Imp he is inside of clamp down, her hot fluids gush out as her sisters cum as well, two coating ones face, three soaking two's hand, this near simultaneous triple orgasm made all the better when the Slayer begins to empty his balls into One, pulling out to once again shower the three kneeling monsters in stands of hot white.

They purr and hiss and growl, writhing and trembling as they lick semen off of each other, Three holding down One as Two frantically fingers and slurps her pussy, trying to extract what was inside her.

The Slayer leaves them like this, taking turns tongue bathing themselves and each other, his cock fitted back in his armor as he moves onward towards the next lucky gal, or unlucky male.


	3. Pinky

****

BOOM! Went his Double Barrel.

SPLAT! Goes the Icon's minion, little chunks of red and white flying every which way.

The Possessed, stupid, hollow shells that they are, hiss in their never ending lust for blood, shuffling towards the Slayer even as the other Hell Spawn flee.

His fist clenched, the Slayer drives a balled up hand into the closest of the Zombies, the ever satisfying crunch of bones ringing out as the entirety of its skull is reduced to a spray of viscera.

A kick to the gut causes the Hell Walkers whole leg go straight through the next, spinning around to launch the corpse at whatever was behind him.

One of the Undead makes a clumsy haymaker at his face, he catching this arm, planting a boot to its chest, a giving a hard tug.

Howling at the loss of its limb from the shoulder down, the Possessed falls silent when said severed arm is swung like a Baseball bat into its face, sending it spiraling away.

Relishing the carnage, loving every second spent Ripping and Tearing, he almost doesnt notice when the hoard of zombies begins to diminish, due to something in the vary back flinging them skyward.

A bit confused as to what may be doing this, the Slayer watches as the crowd continues to be tossed away, a new noise echoing over the moans.

A deep, throaty bellow, snorting and howling like an enraged bull.

At last this newcomer bats aside the last obstacle between it and its target, The Slayer taking a step to the left as a blur of red muscle slams into the rock wall behind him, a unfortunate Possessed snagged by one of its giant horns being squashed flat when the demon it was impaled on collides with hard Martian Stone.

It comes about, snuffling in a pig like manner, glowering with two beady red eyes as one paw scrapes the ground, kicking up dirt, head lowered, horns aimed at the Slayer, who crooks a finger in invitation.

It howls, stampeding towards him, the massive orbs upon its chest swaying left and right with each thudding step.

Just when it seems it would do to him what it did to all the Undead before him, The Slayer inches to the side, one hand lashing out to wrap around one horn, the howl becoming an alarmed yelp when it feels his legs sling across its neck, thrashing and bucking in a futile attempt to dislodge him.

Back and forth they go, The Demon trying and failing to rid itself of its rider, who way behind his mask grinning, if he had a hat it would be waving around to the few Possessed the two of them had not trampled.

With each passing moment the Pinky spent attempting to free herself, that was another ounce of strength taken away, so after the better of ten minutes she finally gave up, falling onto her chest, utterly exhausted and unable to stand, everything spinning in a nauseating fashion.

The Slayer dismounts, admiring from his position how sweat beaded across her flushed red skin, her thick tail located between her plump thighs, nestled between them her glistening slit.

When the Pinky feels those inhumanly strong hands grip her jiggling ass cheeks, she lets out a weak sound of protest, unable to do anything else as they begin to knead and squeeze her flesh, almost gentle in the way they massage her burning muscles. 

She sighs, knowing that it be better to just let him cop a feel, least she wind up like all the Zombies the two of them tore apart. Her body slack, like a big clump of putty that he could shape into whatever he wished, The Slayer gives her rump a light pat, the thick flesh bouncing, the imprint of his hand remaining for a moment longer before fading.

Pinky groans, the noise like the lowing of a cow, her form leaning more into his touch, the sound becoming deeper when she feels something brush against the very edge of her lips.

His grin widening, The Slayer ghosts a finger over the sensitive flesh again, Pinky showing her approval by giving another _Moo_.

She can not see him, but when she hears the soft clinking of metal, followed by something hot and long being laid atop her rump, she knows what is next. 

Hoisting her tail, The Slayer places it on one shoulder, with it out of the way he can place his cock right between her toosh flesh, mashing them together to envelop it in their soft warmth.

Slowly do his hips begin to rock, dick sliding up and down inside the buns he has it fitted in, the sensation caused by the friction of his foot long rubbing her skin making Pinky groan all the louder. 

This noise sends vibrations down her form, also being felt by The Slayer as he continues, each thrust eliciting more pleasured sounds.

Eventually, he stops, seeming to think where they can go from here, Pinky giving her own suggestion by reaching behind her, pulling her cheeks apart to show The Slayer his options.

He picks one, deciding that he was going to try something different.

Pinky writhes underneath him, feeling as his head splits apart her puckered hole, followed by the rest of his shaft sliding in, her walls clinging to every inch, slowly but surely does he delve deeper, each push forward is another tingle of pleasure. 

At last he is hilted deep in her, hips rocking back and forth, the demon with her eyes rolling in their sockets, fingers digging into the soil as her body moves in time with his thrusts, unable to do more save moan. The Slayer brings a heavy palm down, the resounding clap of his hand on her cheek echoing, the harsh sting making her eyes water, make her contract tighter around him.

He does it again, and again and again, mercilessly beating her jiggling butt, each slap sending wonderful spikes of pain through her, this and the bliss brought about by her penetration making Pinky cry out in delight, the sound of her pleasure making the Slayer twitch inside her.

When at last she can not hold it any longer, her rear is an angry crimson, burning oh so sweetly as she cums, her scalding juices spurting out to darken the martian dirt around them. 

The Slayer is right on her heels, the slapping of his balls against her genitals speeding up into a wild frenzy, each harsh slam of his hips against hers accompanied by a shot of burning white being deposited deep in her. 

She had lost all control over her body, nothing but a couple hundred pounds of pink flesh underneath the cock the emptied its load into her, the haze brought from her orgasm making her eyes heavy. 

She just has it in her to look up into his reflective visor, her sweat covered face looking back, tongue lolling out, before she finally passes out.


End file.
